


The Last Goodbye

by All_The_Freaks



Category: Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Divine Beasts, Gender-neutral Reader, Hylian - Freeform, Hylian Champion, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild - Freeform, LoZ - Freeform, One Shot, Other, Revali's Chirp-chirp squawk-squwak festival, Revali's gale, Revali's strong wind, Rito, Rito Champion, Rito Villiage, Self-Insert, Spoilers, botw, breath of the wild - Freeform, gender neutral reader, the legend of zelda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Freaks/pseuds/All_The_Freaks
Summary: After conquering Divine Beast Vah Medoh with Link, it was time to take back control of Medoh. Only, how could you say goodbye to your love for the last time?





	The Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm not used to writing Angsty stuff, so IDK how emotional this is.  
> I find it better to listen to Revali's Theme while reading, but you don't have to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q4G5ExE65OE

Gasping for more air, you lowered your bow from the screeching abomination. Link had struck the final blow on Windblight Ganon; the fight was over. You placed the arrow back in it’s quiver and turned to your partner. He looked wounded, you both were, but it wasn't anything too serious. A small smile grew on your face. It was time to finally take back Medoh. You took a step toward the main control unit, but stopped in your tracks.  
Link stepped to your side, waiting for you to do the honors. He understood your relationship with Revali, and wanted to show the same courtesy you did with Mipha. The mute Champion raised a brow. You weren't moving, and in closer inspection, he saw tears in your eyes. “[Y/N]?” Link signed, cocking his head. You didn't watch his hands directly, but you understood what he had ‘said’. 

Your mind began racing with spiraling thoughts; there were too many to comprehend. You needed to think. Without saying a word, you dashed away from Link and down the the bottom floor, navigating with easeーyou'd been here many times before. The sound of Link following you, made your heart race. Tears streamed down your face: he couldn't see you like this. Taking out the Shiekah Slate, you controlled Medoh to change it’s angle. Once the small carriage began to fall due to gravity, you hopped on. Then when in the center of the pathway, you applied stasis to the cart, and quickly returned Medoh to its correct position. Doing so left you out of reach from either side, and even if Link could yell, his voice would be lost to the deafening wind. 

Link had, without fail, followed you to the edge of the platform, but couldn't reach farther to communicate with you. He tried to grab your attention, but you turned away, sitting down with your legs dangling off the carriage. Grasping the bars tightly, you calmed your breath before looking below. You tried to focus on something down there, but the lack of detail, and blurry vision from tears made your attention float back to the elephant sitting next to you. You closed your eyes as you felt more tears coming. 

It had been 100 years. 10 decades that you haven't seen Revali. And every day you thought of him, hoping, praying he was still alive and that you’d be able to see him again. Your heart yearned to feel his touch once more, to hold him in your arms. But once you were rescued by Link, you understood that was a fantasy. But now, as you reach the end of your adventure with Medoh, you know that moment you've wanted for so long was coming, but you couldn't do it. Seeing him this time would be magical, but you couldn't say goodbye to him. Once the small conversation would end, you would receive his Gale, and then you’d never see your Rito again; you couldn't say the last goodbye. Not taking back Medoh, would mean you’d never have to say that dreaded word; you’d always be able to see him again if you needed to. 

You scooted back to the other side of the carriage and hugged your legs to your chest, burying your face in your knees. “I can't say goodbye... I won't be able to…” you muttered, trying to hold back another wave of tears. Revali was your everything, How were you to let go of that? A swell of admiration for Link grew in your stomach. He stepped forward to take back Ruta without a second thought, knowing he wouldn't see Mipha again. Though… it was uncertain whether he felt the same way he used to feel about her. 

He probably didn't, he wouldn't understand this plight you're going though, he didn't feel the same asー

Your train of thought was ripped apart the moment you felt movement again. The sound of the creaking parts of the divine beast confirmed what was happening. Medoh was changing angles, and soon you’d be falling back to the center of it. You used stasis on the carriage again, but it would run out eventually. Without righting Medoh, you were just delaying your fall. The imaginary chains holding the carriage shattered and it started to fall. You held onto the railing, bracing for the rough landing. The force of the carriage stopping, flung you out of the carriage, only to be stopped by the wall in front of it. 

Link looked down at you, wearing a concerned face. He stepped toward you, gently placing his hand on your shoulder. You wiped the tears from your eyes before brushing his hand away. 

“I know what I'm doing is selfish.” you muttered, turning away from the Hylian Champion. “But I just can't say goodbye…” Link thought for a moment before sitting down, he tried to face you, but you just turned your head away. Slightly frustrated, Link jerked your shoulder so you were forced to face him. His face was sympathetic but stern.

“[Y/N]...” he signed, sighing. “I can’t understand what this must feel like, but you can’t just leave without talking to him. No matter what, we have to take back Medoh, and I know you’d feel worse if you never spoke to Revali.”  
Your eyes drifted from Link’s hands as you shifted positions to hug your knees again. “I know… But how am I supposed to say goodbye? How do you greet someone when you know you’re going to have to part for good? I can’t just pretend that it’s a normal conversation!” your eyebrow knit together as you threw your arms in the air, to slam on the ground in frustration. You turned to Link, hoping for condolence. 

“You had done it before. Had you not?” Link motioned. “Once Calamity Ganon showed up, you had to say goodbye; how did you do it then?” He seemed at a loss on how to comfort you, but he had to try.

You sighed heavily. “It was different last time. Last time there was a possibility that we’d end up alright, that we’d see each other again. But this time… we don’t have that. Revali’s… dead.” saying it outloud for the first time forced you to succumb to the tears you desperately tried to hold back. “After this… his spirit will be free. He’ll never be seen again.”

“Then you better say goodbye while you still can.” Link stated simply. He’d determined no amount of sympathy would calm you, he had to force their parting. Your eyes followed Link as he stood up. “I’m going to the control panel.” His hand outstretched to help you stand. A sigh escaped your lips, as you took his hand. The strain of standing up felt much heavier than it actually was. Link may not of felt it, but the weight of your anguish was almost unbearable. The Hylian champion didn’t let go of your hand once you were righted, instead he held on and lead you to the airstream. Either a kind gesture to show support, or insurance so that you don’t back down again. Once at the stream, Link motioned for you to go first. You nodded and opened your paraglider. Once it was caught by the wind, you flew skyward, till you had reached the top floor. The feeling of dread deepened, and you were tempted to flee again, but decided against it. Link soon joined you at the top. Before he could say anything, you stepped toward the controls. Grasping the Shiekah Slate, you reluctantly swiped your hand across the panel. It glowed in response, changing from sunset orange, to the calming blue. For a moment, there was no sound, just the music of the swirling air around you. Though, it did not take long for the silence to be broken. 

“Well I’ll be plucked...” a familiar voice sang. “You two defeated him, eh?.” Both of you turned to the noise and your heart swelled to see a glowing Revali land beside you. “Who would've thought?”

Without a thought, you started to move your body towards the Rito, but before you could take a step, you stopped. Could you even touch him? You hung your head, unsure of what to do. Revali was the first to speak again. He was allowed 100 years to accept the fact he was a spirit, much longer than the few weeks you had. “Well done.” Revali praised, mainly directed towards Link, it seemed. “You can go now.” Link looked at him shocked, and almost offended. Revali rolled his eyes “I guess I should thank you now that my spirit is free… but don’t preen yourself just for doing your job.” the Rito almost glared at Link as he spoke. “But we all know that neither of us need an emotional goodbye from one another, so just… go.”

Link sighed, and turned around, falling down the same place you entered from. He understood that both you deserved privacy and he would receive the gift from Revali anyway, so there truly was no need to stay. Once he was out of sight, Revali faced you, the cold glare towards Link melted away into the warmest smile you had ever seen. Without a word, he walked toward you, stopping only a foot away. You had to look up to him, but even from the angle, you could see he was unsure of touching you as well. 

Fearing the time you had left, you stretched your arms out to his face, and to Revali and your surprise, your hand touched his face as though his body was there. “[Y/N]...” Revali muttered, placing his wing to your hand. “It is… Wonderful to see you again.” he choked out. Tears welled in his eyes as he wrapped his wings tightly around you. 

A sigh of relief escaped your lips as you held him closely as possible. He had the same warmth, the same soothing feel of his feathers, and the same comfort as it has always been. The tears you were holding back fell freely onto your cheek and into his feathers, but finally they were of joy, not sorrow. A time of unknowing length passed before he pulled away from you. He cupped your face in his hands as he just stared into your eyes. Looking into his eyes widened your smile, causing a wave of tears to fall.

“Oh, there is no need to cry.” he spoke, stroking your cheek softly. 

“No need, yes… But after 100 years of isolation, you were the only one I thought about, the only one I yearned to see again.” You spoke, raising your arms to his wings, gripping him tightly. A pained look showed on his face; what did Ganon do to you while he was trapped? Revali shook the thought away, that didn’t matter. You were okay, and that’s what he cared about. 

“The same is true for me.” he beamed before rubbing his face against yoursーthe ‘Rito kiss’, for they didn’t have lips. He took your hands in his own before looking down at you again. Neither of you knew what to say, what to do. Do you pretend that you’ll see one another again, or face the painful truth? 

“[Y/N], I… I love you. I’ll always love you, and I want-”

“Please no. Don’t make this seem permanent.” You pleaded. “I know it is, but I won’t be able to go on if I believe I’ll never see you again… I need reassurement that this… that I… that we… will see each other again. You’re dead, but you don’t look dead… Play the part that you’re okay, just for me. Just for now…” you choked out. You pulled one hand away to wipe your eyes, clearing your vision. Looking back to the Rito, he had an expression almost with pity. “Don’t think of this as a ‘goodbye’, but as a ‘till next time’.”

“[Y/N], you have to accept the fact that I am-” you cut him off again.

“No!” you shouted. He stared at you in stunned silence. “Just… let me have this lie. Just for while I’m up here.” You stared at him in such a sorrowful, pitiful face.

Revali shook his head and took you in his arms again. “Of course…” you let out a breath of relief, wrapping your arms around him, and resting your head on his chest. 

“I missed you.” you whispered.

“And I to you.” he spoke, stroking your back softly. He pulled back again. “Before you go, I have something to give of you, to help you while… when I’m not with you. Revali reached in the air, manifesting energy into a small orb before handing it out to you. You reached out and guided the orb to your chest, where it quickly absorbed. A smaller display that differed from the other champions’ gifts, and undoubtedly far less pompous as he could have made the transfer, but more personal and caring than the others. “You are a warrior worthy of my unique ability. The sacred skill that I have dubbed-”

“Revali’s Gale” you finished the sentence together. It was far from the first time he had spoken that line, you knew how it ended. 

“A name far cooler than the runner-ups ‘Revali’s strong wind’ and ‘Revali’s chirp-chirp squawk-squawk festival’.” You grinned. 

“Far cooler” Revali agreed, placing his forehead to yours. You closed your eyes, and began to feel a familiar feeling that you connected to transporting away. Your eyes shot open as you looked down to see glowing gold glitter floating around you. 

“No… I don’t want to go!” You cried, staring at your chest in disbelief. If you had more tears to cry, they’d fall again, but it had been a far too emotional night to continue doing so. 

Revali looked at your chest as well, and before you could see his tears, pulled you into another hug. “Don’t worry” he smiled. “It’s only till next time.” you could hear his voice breaking.

“Of course…” you responded in the same tone. “I’ll see you soon” you said as you pulled away to look in his face one last time. A bright light glew on your face as it soon engulfed your body, and within moments, Revali was then clutching nothing. 

 

It felt like you had only blinked, only looked away for just a moment, but in that moment, you were now back in Rito village, and instead of holding Revali, simply standing on his landing. You looked to your side, where Link was standing, staring cautiously at you. Breaking his gaze, you stared back at your hands, where it finally sunk in; he was gone. You clenched your fists, and forced your eyes shut as you fell to your knees. Link rushed to your side, trying to calm your strained sobs.


End file.
